moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kult
Background Description Kult is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus. Kult occupies a specialist role with the Venom-O-Matic as his primary weapon. Kult can be unlocked for 1250 Gems, him being the only character who can only be unlocked for gems. Similar to Blaze, Kult is effective against Ronen, whose Special Ability prevents him from being struck by bullets when activated. Kult's Venom Gadget lingers in the environment for a longer duration and can be effectively put to use by dropping the Venom Gadget in areas of high foot traffic, thereby poisoning opponents as they pass through. The advantage here is that it slows down enemies as they're poisoned. Weapon: Poison Thrower The Venom-O-Matic sprays toxic gas in a similar fashion to a flame thrower. The gun is a low-damage-per-second weapon which magazine contains 45 pieces of munition. It gradually slows down enemies' moving and turning speed. Poisoned enemies continue to take damage for a few seconds, or just kill 'em. Ability The Venom Gadget is a toxic mine costing 5 energy units. The mine releases poisonous gas when enemies are in proximity. The Venom Gadget explodes sometime after being placed allowing the mine to be used again. If you throw down another mine while the first mine is active, the first mine will disappear. Not widely known is that these mines can be destroyed with a few well-placed rounds. Alternative Action Target Snap allows users to double-tap the right side of the screen to fire their weapon manually. MCVS menu Agents.jpg Quotes When purchased * "Agent, unlocked!" When selected * "Check out my stash." * "Ooh, wait! What're we doin' again?" * "I got what you need." * "Niiiice." * "You hungry? I'm hungry." * "Ready for a field test!" When deployed * "Got my special blend all ready, heh heh heh..." * "Who's up for chemical warfare?" * "This is gonna be wild!" * "Feelin' toxic." * "Heh heh heh, this is great!" * "Eh heh... Come, dudes!" Respawning * "Not...cool, man." * "Uh... Let's try this again." * "Sunlight?!" * *Long laugh* "Oh wait, what?" * "Gettin' some uh, dijon vu over here, man." Killing an enemy * "OH!...That looked ugly!" * "You're dead! Classic." * "Later! Ha-hah!" * "Made my own special blend." * "Ha ha! You just got scienced!" * "Uh, pro tip? Don't breathe next time." * "Triple kill!" * "Gotcha! Triple kill!" * "Three gone!" * "Four kills!" * "That's four kills! Alright, mark it down." * "Four, man!" * "Dang! Five kills!" * "Five down, who's next?" * "Got five!" * "Killing spreeeee!" * (deep voice) "Domination!" * "I lost count." * "Oh, way to lose, man..." (Revenge kill) * "Got you back! HA!" (Revenge kill) * "Aw, the look on your face!" (Revenge kill) * "Revenge-uh!" (Revenge kill) * "Spree ender...this guy!" (Spree stopper) Activating ability * "Trap's down, man!" * "Venom trap has been placed!" * "Dazed enemies, er, comin' up!" * "This Venom is experimental!" * "Left ya...a little surprise." (Enemy only) * "I'm just gonna drop this off here." (Enemy only) * "Warning: May cause nausea...and death." (Enemy only) * "It's organic, so beware." / "It's organic, I swear!" (Enemy only) Victory * "This win brought to you by my special blend. Heh heh heh, yeah." * "Righteouuuus! Ha-hah!" * "Whoo! Feels good, man!" * "Whoo-hoo! I'm on fire!" * "Wait! ...Did we win something?" Defeat * "This suuucks! Can we like, try that again?" * "Pffft! Waste of chemicals." * "Eh, back to the lab." Other * "Aw, I'm so dying!" (Death) * "Gotta work on my core..." (Climbing a ledge) * "Eyyy, heh heh heh... Oh, that's good stuff!" (Nightmare Kult trailer) * "Aw, Never get *Cough* high on your own supplies!" (Poisoned) Quick Chat Group Up * "Psst, over here, man!" * "This way!" * "Uh, let's get together." Ability Status * "Gadget's almost ready!" * "Charging a new gadget!" * "Trap's almost done! Just, like, give me a minute, man!" * "Gadget's ready!" * "Gadget is up, man!" * "Trap's good to go!" Affirmative * "I hear ya." * "Gotcha." * "On it." Thanks * "Thank you." * "Heh heh... Thanks!" * "Hey. Thank you, OK?" Hello * "Yo!" * "Eyyy, heh heh heh..." * "Uh, dude." Voice Lines * "Lil' poison goes a long way, my experience." * "Oh man, this is fun." * "Chemistry, anybody?" Skins * Default * Nightmare See Also